The Golden Saber!!!
by Sailor-Saturn-Hotaru
Summary: Darth Vadar is taking over everything including Viridian City! Will Misty, Ash and Brock be able to stop him with the help of Misty's golden saber?


The Golden Saber By Raquel Dunn  
  
  
  
This is a story about a girl who finds a "Golden Saber" and teaches you about insurance. Why you ask, nobody knows.  
  
We start off in Goldenrod City; Misty had just beaten Allen Schazar in a pokemon/fighting battle. Then Jackie Chan came up and Misty's hand and announced her the winner. "Great that's another win for me Ash. HAHA!" yelled Misty in excitement. "Oh shut up Misty," Said Ash in jealousy. "lets just go and find Brock and leave.  
  
So Ash and Misty went to find Brock. They saw him flirting with Princess Leah. "Lets go Brock," said Misty. "we have to leave." "Nooo, Princess Leah call me!" yelled Brock as Misty was dragging him. "Brock?" asked Ash "How can you see Princess Leah if your eyes are closed?" "Well I.um.. I don't know I will have to write to my creator." responded Brock.  
  
Before they left to go to the next town Misty suggested that they go the pokemon store to stock up on supplies. So as the three turned the corner they saw a woman screaming and The Joker running off with the lady's purse. Next thing you know Spider Man comes out of nowhere and ties up The Joker and leaves. In a few minutes Officer Jenny shows up and takes The Joker away.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock go into the store and look for the supplies they might need. When they were ready they went up to the cash register and bought their stuff. Just before they left the store when Misty said "You look like Zelda from the game." "Well," said the lady "I am but, Darth Vador took over my kingdom and I'm stuck working here. So watch out for him he may take over your town next." "Well we will." Said Misty and they left. The gang left thinking about what Zelda said.  
  
They started on their journey and a couple of days had past with lots of rain. No city for Misty no, no battles for Ash, and no babes for Brock. They were all bummed out. As they kept on walking Ash saw a shape in the rain. He made out the shape and shouted, "All right it's the rare Kirby that I've always wanted." Just as he was going to have Pikachu go after him Kirby ran. "Darn I was sooo close too." "Shouldn't we be at Viridian City?" yelled Misty. "No.well I guess." Said Ash in a squeaky voice. "YOU GOT US LOST!" yelled Misty. "You are such an." "What's that?" asked Brock interrupting Misty. "It looks like a person.a man! We can ask the him where we are." So they forgot about fighting and went to ask the man where they were. "Excuse me sir," asked Ash "could you give us directions we are lost."  
  
"Captain Kirk at your services how may I help you?" "Well brainiac over here got us lost and we are trying to find Viridian City. Will you please help us?" asked Misty. "Since my ship is taken over and the monsters are defeated I will help you." Said Captain Kirk. So he led them to Viridian City and on the way Brock asked: "Who took over your ship?" "WHO? WHO! Darth Vadar of course!!! Who wouldn't know that? He has been taking over several places. You kids should be careful."  
  
They continued on to Viridian City, Thanked captain Kirk and went to the poke'center. They rested for the remainder of the night and slept through half of the next day. They awoke to screams. Viridian City was under attack! "Wake Up!" yelled Ash. "Darth Vadar is attacking us!" The three grabbed their stuff and headed to the caves in the hills. When they arrived they regained order and began to make camp. Brock brought back the wood for fire and and Ash and Misty made something to eat. They all new well that they had to get an antidote for Professor Oak that was only sold in Viridian City.  
  
As soon as they were done eating Misty suggested they go deeper into the cave to see what's there. They ventured around until they saw something shine. "Wow! Let's go see what it is." Said Ash in amazement. The gang walked in and saw that it was a golden saber. "I think we should put it out." said Brock, "I will be the first to put it out." Brock pulled and pulled but he couldn't get it out. Misty and Ash laughed. Then Ash said "Come on Brock I can pull it out!" Ash tried but failed. Misty and Brock laughed at Ash. "Oh Ash you are so strong! Ok now it's my turn." Said Misty. "You pull it out?" said Ash and Brock. They laughed so hard they fell to the ground. 'I'll show them' she thought to herself, she went up and pulled with all of her might. To her amazement she had taken it out. "LOOK WHO'S THE STRONG ONE NOW!!!"  
  
Ash and Brock went to camp with Misty behind them carrying the golden saber. That night Misty had a dream, Yoda was telling her to use the golden saber against Darth Vadar. She awoke the next morning and told Ash and Brock her dream, and what she had to do. They did not laugh because they made fools of themselves when they didn't believe Misty could pull out the golden Saber.  
  
They went back to Viridian City and there was Darth Vadar. "Hey You!" said Ash, "Leave these people alone!" "HAHAHA! What will you puny boy do to stop me?" asked Darth Vadar. Then he told his Pigmy's to attack the three kids. "RUN!!!!!!" yelled Brock. Ash had tripped and the pigmy's were attacking him. Brock and Misty grabbed Ash and pulled him to safety. "Are you okay Ash?" asked Misty. "Yeah I think so but you must go and get Darth Vadar." Said Ash, and just before he was about to speak again Misty kissed him for five loooong seconds. "Be careful Misty!" "Don't worry Ash I will!" So Misty went outside and faced Darth Vadar. "Hey Darth Vadar!" yelled Misty, "Come out here and face me like a man!"  
  
"You can never defeat me!" yelled Vadar. He stepped off his podium to face Misty. Misty got out her golden saber and was ready to fight when she pushed the button and nothing happened. Then she hit it on a nearby bench and said "DARN! Why isn't this thing working?" She opened up the battery holder and said "There is the problem! I forgot the batteries." So Misty pulled out two AA batteries and put them into the saber. "All better!"  
  
Darth Vadar and Misty were now fighting and Misty was beating the pants off of Vadar. Ewwww Whitey Tighties! Darth Vadar hit Misty just when she stabbed him between the armpit and the stomach to make it look like he had just been stabbed. He fell to the ground and said, "Misty__.I am your Father!" "What!" she said "Wait that was Luke! Never mind." So then Misty jabbed the golden saber in the same spot and Darth Vadar was gone forever.  
  
Everyone cheered and Ash came down to see Misty. "Oh Ash I.." But Ash hugged her. They let go of each other and as Misty gazed into his eyes he gazed into her milky white breasts yearning to breathe free. Then they kissed as the crowd cheered for Misty who had saved them all.  
  
Now we all know why Misty got the golden saber. Why'd I write about insurance? Well I really don't know. Oh Well!  
  
The End! 


End file.
